Warlord
"There are traditions among our people that run deep as stone. Their shields are as versatile as they are strong. Their swords are lethal. Simple. An ancient design. And a leader who does not lead the charge is no leader at all. They are called Warlords; a name that is earned: another ancient tradition. To become a warlord means service to all who need it, for life. They are the shield of our people... and they will not fall." Warlords are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview Not born into leadership. They’ve had to earn it through blood, sweat and steel. To be a Warlord means a life of service to their people. Their shield protects those who cannot fight—their sword will cut down those who would attempt to cause their people harm. Their fighting style is simple yet brutal. You will always find them leading the charge.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/warlords.aspx Armor Warlords wear leather and animal pelt over chain mail. This helmet is made of iron and is in the shape of a rounded or peaked cap made from four plates after the spangenhelm pattern. This helmet has a rounded cap and has a "spectacle" guard around the eyes and nose which forms a sort of mask. Weapon Gladius and Shield - The Gladius, paired with a sturdy shield, allows the wielder to deflect blows and get close enough to their target to unleash deadly close range attacks. Feats Tier 1. *Speed Revive - Passive - Rapidly revive fallen teammates. *Rush - Trigger to gain movement speed for a short duration. *Deadly - Passive - Attacks deal more Damage Tier 2. *Bear Trap - Set a trap that damages and stops victims in their tracks. *Juggernaut - You're slowed and gain high Damage reduction. *Flesh Wound - Passive - Gain moderate Damage reduction. Tier 3. *Fury - Raise sprint speed slightly and attack and defence greatly. *Punch Through - Passive - Deal Damage on Blocked Attacks. *Tough as Nails - Passive - Raises max Health when unlocked. Tier 4. *Regenerate - Passive - Regenerate your Health when out of combat. *Auto Revive - Passive - When dying, revive without the help of another player. *Fire Flask - Throw a projectile creating a fire effect over an area. Fighting Style Slow and strong, Warlords are great counter attackers who hit hard and sustain a lot of damage. Their attacks have limited range but they offer defensive properties that make them perfect tools to counter incoming attacks or trade blows with the enemy. *Difficulty: Medium *Counter-attacker fighting style *Short range Special Capabilities *Defensive properties on Light and Heavy attacks *Defensive mode *Unblockable headbutt Moveset Hero Specific *Renown - Earn more Renown by assisting or saving Heroes, and defending objectives to unlock your feats in a match. *Revenge Mode - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Superior Block Light Attacks' - Light Attacks have Superior Block property during the Startup. Use it to counterattack. *'Uninterruptible Heavy Attacks' - Heavy Attacks are Uninterruptable during the Startup. Time them well to trade blows with the enemy. *'Full Block Stance' - Block Attacks from all directions. Requires Stamina to activate. Drains Stamina when started and when you Block. Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions *Shield Bash Uppercut **After pulling your sword out of your opponent, a headbutt will stun him long enough for you to send him flying with an upward shield bash. *Head Scissor **Put your shield and sword on either side of your opponent's head and pull, slicing it clean off. *Attitude Adjuster **Shoulder toss your opponent to the other side before bringing your sword down into their chest. *Beat Down **With your sword still in your opponent, proceed to bash him a few times with your shield before pulling your weapon out. Trivia *While the For Honor website lists the Warlord's sword as a gladius, historically Vikings never used the gladius. The Vikings, however, did use derivatives of the spatha sword, which eventually replaced the gladius in the Roman Empire. Media Images For Honor Berserker Raider Warlord Valkyrie.jpg|A Warlord alongside a Berserker, a Raider, and a Valkyrie. Warlord.jpg Videos For Honor Trailer The Warlord (Viking Gameplay) – Hero Series 8 US For Honor - Warlord - Emotes & Executions External links References es:Huscarles Category:Heroes Category:Viking Category:Heavy